Not That Girl
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: A collection of Wicked oneshots, all of which can be read on their own. Note: Ratings and genre vary from fic to fic. Updated 12.03.06 with Mormal
1. You

As you may have noticed, all of my Wicked oneshots have been taken down. This is because I have decided to edit all of them and post them into one collection. So at first this will just have old stories, you may have already read, but it will start having new stories soon. **

* * *

**

**Title: You  
Verse: Musical  
Rating: T, yes I just made up a rating  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba  
Suggested Listening: As Long As You're Mine- Wicked**

"I wish I could be beautiful, for you." Elphaba whispered.

"But you are beautiful, Elphie!" Fiyero said quickly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not lie to me, Yero. You don't need to, I know who I am." She stated.

"Are you so sure about that?" He kissed her lightly, and smiled at her slightly confused expression. "And I'm not lying!" He insisted.

He continued on. "I love you. You're hair, blacker than ebony, smooth as silk." He gently ran his hand through her hair as he said this. "I love your lips, the way they feel against mine. Your features, strong, like you are. The way I can get lost in your eyes. The way I want to try to take all the pain out of them." He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him.

"Yero, I-"

"Shh." He kissed her, silencing her. He gently kissed her neck. "Remember what I said about letting other people talk?"

"Takes things a long time to change." She muttered.

"I love your skin. The way it looks in the moonlight, and the way it sets you a part. And most of all, I love you. Your bravery, the way you stand up for what you believe in, no matter if you're afraid." He loosened her dress, and she didn't stop him. "Your passion, the way if you believe in something you don't go back on it." He slowly pulled the dress down, watching her face so he would know if she wanted him to stop. She didn't. "I love the way you don't let convention determine who you are." She slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He gently leaned forward so he was lying over her.

"I love you, because you are you, Fae. And I always will love you." The young pair kissed again, caught up in each other.

For once, she let someone take care of her. For the first time, she felt truly loved and that she belonged. For the first time he felt truly in love.

They were the only two people in the world, or at least the only two that mattered. They belonged together, and to each other.

After they finished, they laid together. "Fiyero?"

"What is it?"

"Will we always be together, like this?"

"Elphaba, I don't think I could live without you."


	2. First Crush

Title: First Crush  
Verse: Booksical  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Boq/Elphaba (Gasp!)  
Suggested Listening: Meh, something cute… How about All I Ask of You-Phantom of the Opera

Fourteen year old Elphaba Thropp sat in the back of the stuffy classroom. The teacher had gone off on some tangent that had nothing to do with the math lesson she was supposed to be teaching. Quietly, she whispered to the boy sitting next to her, "How long has she been talking about nothing?"

"About twenty minutes, I think." The munchkin boy, Boq, whispered back to her.

"Think she'll get back on topic?" Elphaba whispered.

He shrugged "I doubt it. Only about ten minutes left in class anyway."

"Ah well. Really, I can't wait to get out of here." She was still whispering, but doubted the teacher would have noticed if she yelled.

"Me either. What're you doing after school."

"I meant out of Munchkinland. But after school, I'll probably just head back home. Why do you care?"

"Could you help me with the notes on the Life Science lecture we got yesterday?"

"Oh. For a moment I thought you actually cared what I did with my free time." He rolled his eyes, and she continued, "But yes I can help you for an hour or so."

He brightened. "Really? Thanks, Elphie." He said, and meant it. They chattered for the remains of the class.

* * *

A half hour later, they were sitting under a tree outside of the Governor's manor. Boq was desperately trying to make sense of his own notes. Elphaba was trying to decipher her friend's hand writing.

"Really, Boq, I thought I was un-organized." She reprimanded. "I can barely read this, much less understand what you were trying to say!"

"You do realize that you aren't exactly helping, don't you?" He said.

She shook her head. Her long black hair was free from it's usual braid, and was wild. "Here, just copy my notes." She said, retrieving the papers from her book. "Just don't loose them! She added before handing them over.

"Really? Thanks a lot, Elphaba. You're a good friend."

Suddenly, and surprising both of them, Elphaba leaned in, and kissed Boq, a quick peck on the lips, but a kiss.

"What?" Was his confused response.

"I-I better go." She said, turning quickly, and was gone in a flash. Boq shook his head. All girls were confusing, but Elphaba was a class in all her own.


	3. The End

Title: The End  
Verse: Book  
Rating: T  
Genre: Angst  
Pairing: None  
Suggested Listening: Eh, No Good Deed -Wicked, again, because I'm Emo sometimes

_"Oh will this nightmare never end," screamed Dorothy and she grabbed at a bucket for collecting rainwater that, in the sudden flare-up of light had come into view. She said, "I will save you!" and she hurled the water at the Witch._

It happened before I could stop her. Well, that's probably not true. I was ready for this, I needed it. Rest, eternal rest.

I was both drowning and burning. I couldn't breath, the water like acid. I yell out, more in surprise than anger. The girl hadn't known what she was doing. Hadn't known she was completing her task, by accident. I can see the horror in her eyes, and it scares me. Because it those brown eyes, I saw me.

Perhaps this girl was my soul, back to haunt me.

I saw the girl I had been, green as sin. Her father had called her Fabala, her mother had kept herself in a drunken stupor.

The college girl, dabbling in politics, studying science, who befriended her roommate. She'd been called Elphie then.

I saw the young woman. In love with a man who could never truly be hers. I saw the terrorist who had realized how wrong her nation's leader was. In her cell, she'd been Fae.  
A lonely grief-stricken maunt with a little boy under her care. She was silent, and the others called her Sister Saint Aelphaba.

The beaten woman, wanting with all of her heart to be forgiven. She'd been Auntie Guest, and to the children behind her back, Auntie Witch.

And now, here she was. I was looking down at myself as if in a mirror. The Wicked Witch of the West, done in by a little girl.

I wish I could thank her.


	4. Goodbye Love

Title: Goodbye Love  
Verse: Musical  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Glinda/Elphaba, Fiyero/Elphaba, past Fiyero/Glinda- a very dirty 3way waiting to happen!  
Suggested Listening: For Good- Wicked

Dearest Elphaba,

I have no clue why I'm writing to you. How crazy do you have to be to write to a dead witch? witch. Evil, a terror and a menace. The Wicked Witch of the West. My best friend. My true sister. My...

Only, you're not a witch... not really. At least, not to me.

Oh, I'm not saying you're perfect. The whole incident with Fiyero proved that. I'm not perfect either. You were right, he loved you, not me. And now he's gone. I saw how much you loved him, and how much he loved you. Maybe if I'd been different, hadn't pressed marriage, things would've been less explosive...I'm so sorry.

I'm in charge now. The Wizard is gone now. And Morrible, well, let's just say Oz will never deal with her again.

Elphie, I'm trying, but I don't know what to do! What would you do? Oh, Elphie, I need you here with me! I can't do it alone... How could you leave me?

Watching you die and doing nothing... I don't know if I can live with myself, even if that is what you wanted.

I hope you're happy, you, and Fiyero up there, and Nessa, and you're mother. You're Defying Gravity!

Elphie, I have a vase filled with pink roses sitting on my desk. Silly, but pretty blossoms, and strong, supportive green stems. With a few thorns. I think they're beautiful together.  
They belong together.

Elphie...I know you love Fiyero... and I know it doesn't do much now, but Elphie, there's something I should have told you, a long time ago.

Elphie, I know you don't really believe in the soul, but Elphaba, I believe we're soul mates. No, that's not what I meant to tell you... What I'm trying to say is, I love you.

Love, Always and Forever,  
Glinda

* * *

Dear Glinda,

I think writing this will help. I haven't slept in the past week.

See Glinda, the thing is: I'm not dead.

You're my best friend, and I'm closer to you than I ever was to Nessa, and you deserve to know the truth.

When my monkey, Christery, gave me the letter, it wasn't telling me that Fiyero was dead. It was FROM Fiyero.

He'd heard of the rumor that water would melt me, and he got an idea. He told me to fake my death, using a trap door.

Do you remember the Scarecrow? You see, that was Fiyero. They wanted to kill him, he sacrificed himself for me, but I cast a spell so he couldn't die. I managed to undo that one by the way. Also, the Tin Man? Boq. Though that one was more Nessa's doing.

And Glinda? You see, there's something I should have told you, a long time ago.  
I love you. And I'm ashamed that I left you.

But you also have to understand, I love Fiyero too. But Glinda, please believe me, when I say a huge part of my heart will always be yours.

I feel better now, my sweet. Just know, I'm always with you.

Love always,  
Elphaba


	5. Goodnight

Title: Goodnight  
Verse: Book  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Pairing: Past Fiyero/Elphaba  
Suggested Listening: I dunno…

Elphaba looked down at the sleeping infant in the cradle that sat at her foot. He had ebony black hair, and his blue birth eyes had shifted to a deeper blue not unlike _his_. Elphaba couldn't help but wonder how exactly she had come to be the baby's caretaker. Where had the baby come from? A young mother who had abandoned her child? A woman who died in birth? Or somewhere closer to home? _No, I won't let myself consider that. I can't be... I would know. Wouldn't I?_ She shakes her head to clear it of the painful thoughts. Surly she wasn't a mother. But, she couldn't remember an entire year of her life. In that time, she could have had a child.

But Elphaba Thropp a mother? That was crazy. She could hardly care for herself, much less a defenseless human child. But why had she been given the babe? Surely there was another young maunt who could care for him. One who at least liked children. Or at least didn't detest them as she did.

The boy began to fuss a bit, and Elphaba gently, and very awkwardly scooped him up. The baby calmed in Elphaba's arms. As most would their mother. Elphaba swallowed. This still didn't mean anything. So the child liked bizarre green women, and found them comforting. This didn't mean he was a her son.

She supposed she couldn't keep thinking of the child as child, baby, and the boy. But what for a name? She looked him hard in the eye. The infant glared back and she couldn't help but smile back. She could tell he was already defiant. Liir. She thought to herself. He had been the boy-hero of a children's story Nanny had told her. In the story, Liir was a young man who defied his parents and comforted an old crone on the street. The crone turned out to be Lurline in disguise, and the boy was rewarded handsomely. "Liir." She whispered, naming the child, her first word in a year.

* * *

Elphaba sat in the hall where the incurables lay. It was a simple task. She changed peoples' bedding and bedpans, letting them go with a bit of dignity. Her job was more or less to be there and ease the weak in their final suffering. It was a grim duty, but she felt she was doing good for once.

One day was much more difficult than the rest. It was the day she found Tibbett lying in a bed. She'd heard of the events of the Philosophy Club from Fiyero, but she hadn't realized it could lead to her friend becoming an incurable.

Quietly, she walked to her friend's bedside. She silently handed him a glass of water.

"Hello?" Elphaba shook her head.

"You seem familiar, Ma'am. That's all."

She locked eyes with him. "Miss Elphaba?" She quickly broke the look and turned away. "Elphie, it IS you." Tibbett said happily, despite his condition.

"Please Tibbett, forget me."

"Why of course not. Glinda would be so happy to hear of you agai-"

"No. No Tibbett. I'm a different person now."  
"-and so would Boq and Milla. Avaric, well, Avaric is still Avaric. And well, Fiyero would love to hear from you, but sadly he's passed."

Elphaba froze. Tibbett didn't seam to notice.

Just then, little Liir toddled in. He often followed Elphaba around, and Elphaba tolerated him, and made sure he didn't harm himself. Other than that, the child was good at entertaining himself. He was a rather mischievous child, very curious, a quality Elphaba encouraged. He hadn't began speaking yet, which bothered her a bit, but wasn't surprising, due to Elphaba's own silence.

"And who is this?" Tibbett said with a broad smile.

"His name is Liir." Elphaba said, and was all the explanation she offered. It was all she could.

"Liir. A nice name." He said, and looked the child in the eye. "How do you do Master Liir." Liir got a solom look on his face, which made Elphaba grin and Tibbett laugh. For the rest of the morning the old friends re-bonded.  
--------------------  
One evening, Elphaba knew Tibbett had only a little time left. She hovered over her friend, but pretended nothing was wrong. After he passed, Liir wondered into the chamber, undoubtedly looking for Elphaba. Upon seeing the toddler, Elphaba pressed her already thin lips together. She knew Liir was fond of Tibbett. When the boy saw Tibbett, he quietly said his first word.

"Horrors."

* * *

When Liir was roughly five years old, he began to play with the other children who lived in the Mauntry, mostly all orphans. Despite his early mischievousness, he grew into a shy boy. He was the punching bag of some of the older boys, but one day, this became quite literal.

While Liir was sitting off by himself, playing alone in a patch of mud, a group of boys came to him. While Liir kept mostly to himself, it was a known fact that Liir was close to the odd green novice, Elphaba. While the other maunts paid her little mind, their charges found her fascinating. But like all things we don't understand, they chose to mock her, and her "son".

"Hey Liir, what would you do if I took this?" The leader said, picking up a somewhat flat ball Liir had been playing with.

"Give it back." The younger boy whined.

"Not until you say please!" The boy said, holding the toy over Liir's head.

"Please!"

"Aww, wheres the fun in that?" Said the bully, tossing the ball to his friend.

In the end, poor Liir wound up missing his toy, a cut on his lip, a bloody nose, and a small bruise on his forehead.

Elphaba retrieved the toy, and mopped up the blood. These things didn't bother her. What bothered her was the bruise. It was green.

* * *

The Wicked Witch of the West looked down at the sleeping boy in her care. Liir had grown into a man of fourteen. Elphaba knew she didn't have much time left, that this would probably be her last night alive. It wasn't her impending death that bothered her. It was the questions. Was Liir the son of a witch? Was she truly Wicked?

She had grown very fond of Liir, perhaps nearly as much as Christery. Was he her son? And therefore, was he Fiyero's son? Could Liir be Elphaba's link to Fiyero? Liir held no physical similarities. He had pale skin. It had neither a tinge of Elphaba's green, or the darkness Fiyero had had. Perhaps he had the same skin as Nessarose and Shell. Elphaba mused. Liir did have blue eyes, somewhat like Fiyero's. But blue eyes were fairly common a trait.

Liir didn't have Fiyero's easy manner, or Elphaba's skepticism. Maybe that was the mark of having such clearly opposite parents. having no traits that clearly aligned him with a mother or father.

Liir didn't sleep easily, he tossed and turned. Elphaba felt bad. Had she failed as a guardian? It wouldn't surprised her, she had failed in everything else.

"Elphaba?" The boy whispered to his maybe mother.

"Go back to sleep Liir. It will all be over soon. Goodnight." She said, and surprised them both with affection as she kissed the boy gently on the forehead. "Goodnight, my son." She whispered to herself.


	6. First Meeting

Title: First Meeting  
Verse: Musical  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba  
Suggested Listening: As Long As You're Mine- Wicked… although that is a little mature for this fic… Meh, how about I'll Cover You-Rent( I think I just inadvertently called Elphaba a drag queen)

The just-barely eight year old Prince of the Vinkus was very bored. Fiyero Tiggular was infamous for his impatience, and he did not see why he had to be the stupid party, in the stupid, uncomfortable clothes his mother had laid out for him.

"Fiyero, it's a party for the Wizard of Oz!" His mother had said.

"So?"

"So your father needs to be here. Look around you. There are people from all-around Oz here, my son."

So Fiyero busied himself by watching other people. Very quickly, he came to a conclusion. Adults were very boring. then, he noticed a girl about his age. She had blonde curls (she was obviously Gillikinease), tied up with a pink ribbon. She was slumped down in a wide-backed chair, pouting.

As Fiyero made his way to this girl, he got very, very side tracked. This time, he saw a man. He wore Munchkinland's blue, but was taller than any Munchkin Fiyero had ever met. Beside him, was another little girl. But this one was very... different. Her skin was a rather pretty shade of emerald green. She looked rather uncomfortable in a white and lavender dress, with far too many ruffles. He liked the purple ribbon in her black hair though.

So Fiyero went to the Munchkinlander girl.

"Hello!" He said brightly. the girl spun around, surprised.

"Um. Hi." She said, looking down at her patent leather shoes.

"I'm Fiyero. Who're you?"

"Elphaba Thropp." She said, shyly.

"Elphabababa?" He mispronounced, playfully.

"Elphaba."

"You need a nick-name. Fae."

"Huh?"

"You're nickname. Fae."

"If you get to call me Fae, what do I call you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, your name's Fiyero... So, Yero."

"OK." Elphaba's eyes had brightened a bit, at the new friend.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I know where they have ice cream!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. C'mon, Fae."

So she followed him.

* * *

A half hour later (which seemed a lot longer to the pair of eight year olds.), Fiyero's mother

appeared.

"Fiyero, where did you go?"

"I was just playing with her!" The prince said, guiltily.

"I spent the last hour looking for you. Say goodbye, and lets go."

Fiyero (reluctantly) turned to Elphaba, and said. "Bye Fae."

"Goodbye Yero." She said shyly. On an impulse, he smiled, kissed her cheek, and then turned around to follow his mother.

Once, they were out of earshot, "Fiyero! Who was that?" His mother said, angrily.

"That was the girl I'm gonna marry. Someday."


	7. Photo

Title: Photo  
Verse: Book  
Rating: T  
Genre: General/ Drama  
Pairing: One sided Fiyero/Elphaba  
Suggested Listening: None.

"Damn it." He said as the books went tumbling. Kiamo Ko was a whole new world to him. Even as a child, he never was inside his family's Winter home much. He had always much prefered to be running around in some forest, or the like. So, it wasn't all that surprising when he accidently entered the castle's library instead of the dining hall.

And now his world was even more differant. He had married Sarima at age seven, but just that summer, right after he graduated from Shiz, they had officaily began living together. And now, Sarima was pregnant with their first child.

The sudden changes frightened him, although he wouldn't let anyone else know that.

Upon looking at the books, he noticed, a photograph had slid out of the stack. He gently picked it up, and carried it to the light a near-by window, letting the light shine in.

The photo was in black and white. He could clearly see all of his friends, the charmed circle. Avaric, with a grin, one arm around a young Fiyero, the other around Munchkin Boq. Boq apeared to be gazing at Glinda. Silly, but fun Crope and Tibbett in front of them. And the ladies. Shen-Shen, Milla, and Pfannee, all smiled at the camera, and clearly had no real thoughts in their heads. On the other side, were Glinda, Nessarose, and Elphaba. Glinda had an arm around Nessarose's shoulders, probably meant to soften her deformity. But it was Elphaba who took his breath away.

In the black and white picture, no one could see her odd coloring. You could just see _her._ He saw the long black hair. Strange, that day it was strewn around her shoulders, instead of in her usual braid. He saw her sharp, refined features. But it was those eyes, those lovely dark eyes that made her Elphaba. Her eyes appeared to be looking right through the camera, and at Fiyero.

Odd. He decided he liked green Elphaba more.


	8. Salt Water

Title: Salt Water  
Verse: Musical  
Rating: T- For Language  
Genre: Angst  
Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, past Fiyero/Glinda  
Suggested Listening: I'm Not That Girl (Reprise) - Wicked

The blonde beauty stood at the salt water's edge. This kind of thing didn't happen to people like her. No, she was supposed to marry the prince, and live happily ever after.

But Glinda hadn't picked the typical prince. No, Fiyero had fell for the harsh featured, temperamental, green as sin, Wicked Witch.

Only, Glinda knew that wasn't true. Her fiancé had fell in love with a passionate girl, with her own strange beauty. Glinda herself had been the girl's best (only, really) friend. She could understand Fiyero's choice. Hell, she probably would have made the same decision if she had been in Fiyero's shoe.

But the knowledge didn't ease the pain in Glinda's heart. She had truly loved Fiyero, hadn't she? Yes, she had. But he didn't love her back.

But what did it matter now anyway? Fiyero was dead. Elphaba was dead. And no one knew how much pain Glinda was in.

Truth be told, Glinda had seen it coming. Even at Shiz... The awkward moments, the flowers Fiyero gave Elphaba at the train station. With a bit of pain, Glinda realized that they had been in love, even back then.

"Damn it Elphaba! This should have been yours!" She said suddenly angry, sobbing. She removed her engagement band, and tossed it into the cold water which had soaked the bottom of her dress and feet.


	9. Like The Rose

Title: Like The Rose  
Verse: Book  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba  
Suggested Listening: As Long As You're Mine- Wicked, again, as it's my favorite love song

Her skin was pearly in the moonlight. Her long dark hair, ebony black, spiraled down to her waist. Her deep, brown eyes had a haunted look to them. Beautiful in her own exotic, twisted way. Not that she'd ever let him say that.

No, her constant sarcasm, her shield against the world was almost always up, even to him. Even now, he wasn't sure how he had managed to get in beneath her thick shell.

Once, he brought to her a red rose, making amends after a particularly bad argument. Amazingly, it reminded him of her. The silky blossom, beautiful and twisted. It had so many intriguing layers. Just like her.

But then, the rose also had it's harsh side. Covered in sharp thorns, it's protection against the world, as if the rose itself was afraid it would be hurt. But the rose's unique beauty pulled him back in, making the pain of the thorns worth it. Just to know she was his.

He knew the world mostly saw her uniqueness as bizarre and ugly, and was threatened by her, But he saw her beauty. He wondered what had caused her barbs. Were they a defense mechanism, or were they just her natural nature?

He knew it couldn't last, not for long. He had a wife, children, and a duty to his people. But there she was, and for the time she was his. It's just that the thought in his head _Roses always die._


	10. Who?

Title: Who?  
Verse: Book  
Rating: T  
Genre: Angst  
Pairing: Past Fiyero/Elphaba  
Suggested Listening: None… Perhaps something sad.

The Witch sat at the window, awaiting her fate. As she watched the world pass by she wondered what had become of herself. She hadn't always been a Witch. Of that much she was certain. But when did it happen?

The Witch didn't know herself anymore. Was she really still Elphaba Thropp, eldest daughter of Frex and Melena Thropp. She always been bizarre, but a Witch? No. She mused that she had never truly just been Elphaba either.

Her father had called her Fabala. Their relationship wasn't terrible, though it was far from good. She hoped that at one point her father had genuinely loved her, wanted to protect her, as a father should. But of course why love cold Fabala when there was poor little Nessarose, needing tending to. Melena never seamed to favor either of her daughters. No, Melena kept herself in a drunken stupor, so she wouldn't have to think about her failures. Her older daughter literally green, the younger armless. What Melena wanted was a son. And she had one. Perfect fair skin, all of his limbs. Melena would have loved Shell. 'Perhaps,' The Witch thought, 'That's why she died. She was so happy she just died.'

Then to her classmates, she'd been Elphie. The headstrong, opinionated girl with a chip on her shoulder. Galinda, then Glinda's roommate. Nessarose's big sister. She'd looked up to Doctor Dillamond. Been friends with Boq. She had learned of politics and the Animals were her passion.

Then there was Fae. A terrorist, against the "Wonderful" Wizard. Fae, a codename, meant to conceal her identity, at first anyway. But then, there he was. Fiyero. It had become his name for her, and the young rebel was in love. But of course, it couldn't last, her own fault. But then, it did leave it's mark. Perhaps, anyway...

And now, to Oz, she was the Witch. The Wicked Witch of the West, to be exact.


	11. Wickedness?

Title: Wickedness?  
Verse: Musical  
Rating: T  
Genre: Angst  
Pairing: None  
Suggested Listening: No Good Deed- Wicked

Wickedness must be punished. But what is wickedness?

Can it be seen? If it could be, maybe she truly was wicked. But, her bizarre looks had harmed no one, and therefore were not punishable. Was there some odd mark on a wicked person's being? What did it look like? Were innocents ever wrongly marked?

Was it a feeling? The feeling when the hair on the back of your neck stands on end?

Are people born wicked? Can they ever become good? And can people born good become wicked? Is it someone's destiny to be good or evil? Can destiny be changed? Or are the star-crossed people born to be wicked forever stuck in their fate? Was their some being, not unlike the Unnamed God, who decided who was good and evil?

Is it an action? Is enslaving a people so you can be with your true love wicked? Is fighting for your beliefs wicked? Or being self-centered and vain? Once a wicked action is done, can the wicked person ever truly be good again, or are they tainted forever?

Is murder wicked? But murder taking a human life? So therefore, a solider is wicked. But soldiers are honored. And a woman, a mere woman who fought for her beliefs is the most wanted criminal in Oz. Another was dead and a celebration ensued, merely because she wanted to be with her love. And another, who's vanity was all-consuming, was the most beloved woman in all of Oz.


	12. Envy

**Title: Envy  
Verse: Musical  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Fiyeraba, onesided Gelphie, onesided Flinda?  
Suggested Listening: I'm Not That Girl (Reprise)**

"I have... changed." His voice is smooth and even, though at the same time full of nerves.

I entered the hall, calmly."What's going on..." Then I notices the other female on the room. "Elphie?" I felt like I was choking on my own heart. Elphaba was radiant. Her brown eyes sparkled, and I noticed flecks of a light amber in them.. Her skin had a luminesent quality, pearly green. "Oh, thank Oz you're alive!" We ran to each other. As we embraced, I caught the scent of vanilla, mixed into the ebony hair. "Only you shouldn't have come!" Suddenly I was full of nerves. "If anyone discoverates you ..."

"Glinda, you'd better go," Fiyero said gently. I noticed how closely Fiyero had been standing to Elphaba. _No... It can't be._

"Fiyero, what are you-" I say, confused.

"Please, just go back to the ball." He says, firmer.

For the first time, I notice the Wizard in a corner of the room. "Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together..."

Elphaba's eyes widen. For a moment, I can see Oz's witch. Fiyero does too. "Elphaba!" He takes her hand.

"Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?" I yelp.

He looks at me. He looks at her. He looks back at me. He settles on Elphaba. "I'm going with her."

I fell a pang of realization. "What? What are you saying? You mean all this time... the two of you... behind my back..." I sputter in disbelief.

"No, Glinda it wasn't like that!" Elphaba says quickly. But then her gaze returs to Fiyero. _Oh, Lurline... Please no._

He takes a deep breath. "Actually, it was..." Elphaba and I both shoot him a look, mine of anger, her of confusion. "But it wasn't..." He relents. He shakes his head at the beautiful green girl. "Elphaba, let's go..." She still clings to him, but looks right at me, pleading with her eyes that she's sorry. He grows more anxious. "Let's go!" Elphaba follows him, love in her eyes. I feel an odd pang then, and I'm not sure exactly why...

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
Theres a girl I know, he loves her so  
I'm not that girl...  
_

Funny. I wasn't sure who I felt jealous of.


	13. Normal

**Title: Normal  
Verse: Musical  
Rating: K plus  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Light Glinda/Elphaba  
Suggested Listening: Without You- Rent  
Note: In my head, Glinda did this by casting a spell on Elphaba, but I was not able to work that into the story.**

"Glinda, maybe we shouln't have done this." I said uneasily, watching my reflection in the dark, watery glass.

"But, I thought this is what you wanted, Elphie." Glinda said, putting a warm, soft hand on my shoulder.

"Undue it. Glinda, please. Undue it." I pleaded.

I thought this was what I wanted, but... I was pale ivory, the creamy color of Nessa's skin. It looked... wrong on me. I wasn't normal and pretty. I was Elphaba. Ugly, strange Elphaba.

* * *

"Glinda, maybe we shouln't have done this." Elphaba said uneasily, watching her reflection in the dark, watery glass.

"But, I thought this is what you wanted, Elphie." I said, putting a hand on my friend's shoulder.

"Undue it. Glinda, please. Undue it." Elphaba was oddly quiet.

I didn't understand. All Elphaba had wanted was to be normal. And now she was. She was pretty, with ivory skin. Her black hair shone, and her deep brown eyes looked warm.

But then, I was glad. I wasn't sure I wanted to share my beautiful Elphaba with the world.


End file.
